


Knife of Fear

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Chore Neglect, Eventual Smut, Kidnapped, Light Angst, Lost and Found, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Matt, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: "For dishes?""Because we don't need to starve due to your irresponsibility!"He pulled out the knife.





	1. Chapter 1

**[Edd's P.o.V]**  
Yawning, I opened my door with a scratch of my ass, groggily making my way to the kitchen. I had just woken up from a dream, an empty dream really. There was almost nothing in it. (But this story isn't about that :))

Walking into the kitchen, I was nearly crushed by a pile of dishes. Growling with annoyance, I unburied myself from the mountain of plates, bowls, and a variety of different silverware. There was only one reason that the pile had gotten to be this large.

Quick footsteps were heard as Tom rushed in to see what the commotion was about. The male was wearing his ASDF t-shirt and dark blue boxers. He was obviously just getting up as well.

He let out a sigh before helping me up. "Let me guess," he started as I brushed my clothes off, his arms crossed across his chest. "Matt hasn't done any dishes in the past month."

With a nod, I added, "And we didn't notice until now because we're blind." We chuckled before picking the dishes off of the floor and putting them back on the counter, balancing everything before I went to go grab Matt.

Knocking on the ginger's door, I heard a shuffle in his room and faint footsteps come to the door. The wooden surface slowly swing open, revealing a very messed up male. His hair was tangled and everywhere, his eyes were a dull blue from being woken up, and his clothes were extremely loose and wrinkled. The "I <3 M@tt" print on his t-shirt was fading as well.

"What is it, Edd?" Matt asked with a yawn, throwing his arm at his neck to itch it tiredly.

"I was almost murdered by your dishes." He looked scared for a second.

"Oh no! Are they back to get me?!" I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"No, Matt. You just haven't done the dishes in a while. You have to clean them." The ginger stared at me blankly before slamming the door in my face. "C'mon Matt, really?"

"I'll be out in a minute. I just want to get dressed," he replied.

"For dishes?"

"... Yes."

It was an obvious lie, so I grabbed Tom and had him help me take the door down, and by that I mean kicking it down. He wasn't in the open.

Tom looked under the bed and dragged Matt out, the ginger whining and struggling to get out of the mouse-y haired male's grasp. I thanked Tom with a smile before taking the responsibility of taking Matt over to do his chore.

"Why?!" he complained, grabbing onto the wall.

"Because we don't need to starve due to your irresponsibility!" I responded loudly, unwrapping the taller male's fingers from the doorframe. "Plus, if you're going to live here, than you have to pull your weight around here." That seemed to get him as he let go, causing us both to tumble onto the floor.

Matt was on top of me, our bodies crossed in the shape of an X, stomachs touching. Matt lifted himself up, grudgingly offering me a hand, which I accepted. Then he turned to the sink and, with a sigh, began his work, much to me and Tom's relief.

 **[Matt's P.o.V]**  
I scrubbed one of the many plates in my mountain of dishes, my mind thinking negatively about the situation, how I was never going to get finished.

A yawn was heard behind me so I looked and there stood Tord, leaning against the doorframe lazily. _'3:23 PM. New record,'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Morning, Tord." The horn-haired male only replied with a grunt, making his way to the fridge for food. "Tom and Edd are waiting for me to finish my dishes before eating. You should probably do the same." Tord groaned again, closing the fridge gently before making his way to the bathroom.

Rolling my eyes, I continued washing, hearing the toilet flush after a couple of minutes and footsteps back in the kitchen. Tord made his way to the table and rested his head on his arms after sitting down.

Turning my attention back to the sink, I noticed a butter knife, feeling my hands jolt in the water. Letting out a breath, I carefully picked it up and cleaned it, holding it by the handle like a dirty rag and put it on the drying rack.

"Hey, Matt," Edd's voice said after a moment. "Tom and I are going to go to the drugstore for Smirnoff and cigars. Do you think you can handle doing this without becoming distracted?" I shrugged.

"Maybe." There was a sigh and the opening and closing of a door. Then the two males were gone, leaving an irresponsible adult and a lazyass.

Letting out another breath, I continued doing my chore, multiple bowls and plates scrubbed with the rag and placed on the drying rack. Load after load, the dishes we're going from one side of the counter to the other, clean dishes finally outnumbering the dirty dishes.

Silverware was being washed presently, Matt absentmindedly looking out the window, thinking. Tord has moved to the living room to watch TV while Tom and Edd still hadn't returned. _'It's 4:15. Where are they? Or is the drugstore really that far?'_ Shrugging away the thoughts, I focused on the outside, the green grass looking lush in the summer sun, the leaves of the trees sparkling with last night's rain. Then there was a dog barking his a-

I grunted in pain as something cut through my hand's palm. Looking down into the water, I noticed a sharp butcher in the bottom, making me freeze. Blood was coming out of my hand, the cut stinging painfully in the water.

Stifling a scream, I jumped away from the sink, my hand whipping out of the water. Stumbling, I crashed into the chair of the dining room table and fell down onto the floor, the chair following after me.

"Ow!" I yelled, the chair landing on me. It hit my leg and back, forcing me to lay on the floor harshly. Footsteps came toward me at a normal pace, no urgency in them.

Tord came into the kitchen tiredly, wondering what had happened. Seeing Matt on the floor crying made him and rush over to him, all feelings of laziness evaporating quickly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sympathy and concern heard strongly in his voice . He seemed to notice the red spots on the pale floor and me failing to stop the blood, because he turned almost as pale as the floor beneath us. Tord rushed off and returned with the first aid kit, taking my hand and wrapping it up efficiently.

"You're lucky I was home," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. I was too busy trying to get rid of the tears of pain and fear to notice, however. Looking up at him a little, he was concerned, but also confused. "What's wrong?"

I pointed to the sink, hoping he wouldn't ask further. Instead, he stood up and headed over to the sink, looking into it. He pulled out the knife.

Quickly ramming my back into a counter, I gripped the cabinet doors, looking at the knife fearfully. Tord looked back to me, taking a moment to realize what was making me act up. He chuckled at his stupidity.

"Ah, aichmophobia." He cleaned up the knife for me before placing it into the drying rack. "Don't worry, Matt. You'll be alright." Not quite believing him, I held my knees to my chest, averting my eyes away. "Aw, c'mon, soldier. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, my gaze flat. He realized his comment and laughed awkwardly. "Don't... answer that. ...Just trust me, alright? If anything goes wrong, just call for me." He was now knelt in front of me, a hand on my shoulder.

My heart thumped quicker, as his silver orb met my blue ones, warmth coming to my cheeks as he smiled. Gulping, I nodded, looking away from him once more and decided to finish the dishes.

Tord stood up, offering. Accepting it, I stood in front of him now. Before his warm left mine, he squeezed it kindly, reassuring me.

I smiled at my best friend, letting go of his hand and returned to the sink, draining the bloody water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking the time, it was 8:46 PM... Tom and Edd were still not home.  
> "Oh God! What are we going to do? What are we going to do- WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

**[Matt's P.o.V]**

I kept my bandaging as dry as possible as I continued to wash the dishes, only sticking the hand without the injury until the water and using the rag with my other hand.

My hand still stung from earlier, but I was getting over it. Dish by dish I did- placing them from the dirty pile, to the sink, to the drying rack, til- can you believe it?- I was finally done with the dishes.

After the last dish, I drained the water and wiped down the counter before sweeping the floor. With a sigh, I was finally done with my chores that day.

Checking the time, it was 8:46 PM... Tom and Edd were still not home. I felt a little worried about their absences, but I brushed it off again... it didn't exactly go away.

I joined Tord in the living room, seeing him basically asleep with his eyes open as he stared at the TV. Making him jump from his daze with a soft hit on the arm, I told him he could go eat now.

After telling him, he jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, the sound of the fridge door swinging open was heard. I chuckled lightly, trying to hide my worries.

Looking up at the TV, I watched a bit of what was on before I was trapped in the depths of my mind, anxious about where the other two were.

My breath hitched as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Quickly turning, I saw that it was just Tord, eating a sandwich. He swallowed the mouthful in his mouth before speaking.

"You okay?" he asked. I stared at him for a moment, wondering why he was caring all of a sudden. He hasn't before. Glaring at him, I raised an eyebrow. Tord sighed, rolling his eyes. "Geez okay. Guess that's what I get for being nice," he added with a hint of sarcasm.

I turned my gaze back to the TV, holding my knees to my chest as I bit my lip, the troubled feeling returning.

"Seriously, Matt," Tord said, sitting next to me and placing his plate of food down on the coffee table. He slung an arm around my shoulders, rubbing my right shoulder in comfort. "You look bothered."

I glanced at him for a second before sighing. "I'm just wondering where Tom and Edd went. They said that they were just going to the drugstore... but that was hours ago. I'm worried."

Tord chuckled softly. "If they were in trouble, they could easily stand up for themselves," he reassured me. He had the same look now, however. He broke away from me and grabbed his phone out. "But it couldn't hurt to call them."

Dialing up Edd, he put the cell to his ear and waited a bit, each ring seeming agonizingly slow. Then it went to voicemail.

"That's... strange," Tord said nervously, blinking. Now he looked scared. He then called Tom and waited. At the last ring, something picked up. "That isn't Tom."

My eyes widened, knowing that the Brit never answered the Norski's calls. _'But then who could it be?'_

"Tord," a familiar voice whispered. "You don't have much time. We've been captured by someone and we don't know who or what they are. You have to help us! We're at the abandoned warehouse in the forest. Be careful there are tr-"

He was interrupted by a small gasp, and the sound of Tom telling Edd to hang up. A strange voice was speaking, but his words couldn't be deciphered. Then the call ended.

My blood ran cold as my hands started shaking. I hopped off the couch and began pacing worriedly. "Oh God! What are we going to do? What are we going to do- WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" I gripped my hair as I continued my nervous habit, biting my lip as I stared at the ground, trying my hardest not to cry.

Tord was frozen and some of the blood drained from his face. He was obviously thinking, but by his own shaking hand, he was also panicking.

He took a deep breath before letting it out while I continued panicking and rambling to myself. My mind couldn't think straight, thoughts going everywhere and sweat beginning to form on my brow.

Tord looked over at me before standing and taking my shoulders in his hands, tightening his grip a little. That didn't stop me from basically ripping my hair out in my worry, or my trembling.

We locked eyes, my panicking gaze in his calming one.

"Pull yourself together, soldier!" Tord exclaimed, lightly shaking me. "You need to calm down or we're not going to be able to save them." I swallowed a little, trying to force my fear down. It just wasn't working.

"How are we going to save them?" I asked, my hand gripping tighter at my hair, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut in pain. "I mean, you probably could on your own, but I'll just get in the way!"

Tord paused before letting out a sigh. "You do realize you've done so many things that I could never do?"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I asked sarcastically.

"You raised an army in less than a day and were close to taking over the world in that SINGLE day. You can also tolerate yourself over everyone else, probably beat the shit out of someone with just a mirror- you're more incredible than I am."

I blushed a little as he listed a few things, averting my gaze as I became flustered. "Oh, don't say that." Thinking for a moment, I added, "We're equally just as great." Smiling at him, I began to calm down. "So how are we going to save them?"

Tord was staring at me with a dazed look in his eyes, a faint smile on his lips before I asked the question. "O-oh, um... yeah, we should probably try making a plan before doing anything." A blush spread across his cheeks.

_'Okay, I might be oblivious... but I'm not THAT oblivious,'_ I thought, smiling at Tord before sitting down and thinking with him on the couch.

**{Time Skip brought to you by my lazyass}**

We sneaked into the forest, looking around for the warehouse. We kept low to the ground and used the undergrowth to our advantage by hiding behind the bushes and trees. Our main objective was to just get our friends and escape.

At the moment, it was 11:43 PM. We had taken an hour and half to think of something, but we decided that we should just try our best since we couldn't think one up surprisingly.

So here we are now, trying our hardest to get to the warehouse as quickly and as quietly as we could. My heart was racing, and I could tell Tord was nervous too because his breaths were quicker and heavier than usual.

We crawled behind a bush to take a break, panting slightly as we looked around to see if we had drawn anyone to us.

The crack of a twig was heard behind us, just before someone grabbed Tord by the hood and held him up like a prize.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you keep it up, your friends could be killed." It had a low, scratchy voice that was actually quite pleasant to the ears, calming even. "Why don't we make a deal?"  
> Edd was panicking and trembling out of fear, while Tom hugged him close and rubbed his arms comfortingly.  
> 'Don't let them become more hurt than they already are. They have captured your friends; Edd, Tom, and Tord. You don't them killed, do you?'

Tord held onto the collar of his hoodie with his hands, struggling to keep himself from dying by being hung. The tall figure had a glinting eye that looked unamused by the much shorter male's struggles, keeping a strong grip on the hood.

Matt stood up, glaring up at the figure that was even taller than himself. "Let him go!" he exclaimed, stepping toward it. It didn't move, now staring intimidatingly at the ginger. "Are you deaf? I said let him g-" He choked on his words as it pulled a sharp blade out. The ginger immediately stood down, staring at the long knife in horror.

"If you keep it up, your friends could be killed." It had a low, scratchy voice that was actually quite pleasant to the ears, calming even. "Why don't we make a deal?"

Matt paused, tearing his gaze away from the blade and to the figure's unseeable face.

"If you leave, your friends will live. Not with you but with me." He now held the knife at Tord's neck. "If you don't leave... they'll die in the most agonizingly painful way possible. And so will you."

The ginger swallowed his thick saliva nervously. He knew what he wanted to do, but what about the others? His gaze met Tord's, who had frozen at the sight of the knife at his neck. Matt could read what Tord was thinking through his facial expression and eyes.

Shuddering, he looked back up at it before walking away, feeling defeated and crossing his arms.

He walked all the way back to the house, but didn't go inside. Matt decided to sit on the porch and stare at the night sky, at the sparkling stars and the dark clouds moving across the sky to cover the bright moon. The ginger felt an unborn rage begin to build up in him, but it wasn't as strong as the deep sadness he felt for leaving his friends.

Glancing up at each star, he tried to count them, trying to distract himself from the thoughts that he had made a bad decision.

Meanwhile with Tord and the others, the figure had tied them up in chains, the only mobility they had being able to walk around the cell. It had given them each a tray of food, which actually had some good looking food on it, but none of the three males trusted that it wasn't poisoned. Tord wasn't hungry anyway.

 **[Tord's P.o.V]**  
I hugged my knees to my chest, looking down at the chains that were attached to my wrists and at the food that the figure had given me. I couldn't help but think about Matt, having to leave when I knew that he wanted to help. He had looked so sad when he left, but he knew what I wanted; I wanted him to run and be safe. I couldn't risk him getting hurt because of Tom, Edd, or me. He's already been hurt enough by me.

Looking over at Tom and Edd, I saw that Jehovah was trying to calm the brunette down. Edd was panicking and trembling out of fear, while Tom hugged him close and rubbed his arms comfortingly. It made me feel a little worse seeing them like this, chained to a cell, but a little better since they were able to be with each other.

I sighed, looking down again at the cell's floor, noting the broken phone to my right. Again, I thought about my ginger friend because- surprise, surprise- I really like my best friend as more than a friend, and I already miss him. Plus, he helps me stay calm, sometimes just by thinking about him.

Looking out the cell's window and up at the night sky, I tried to count the stars through the bars. I knew that Matt counted the stars to calm himself down, having figured it out over time. I just hoped he was doing okay, and that maybe I would be able to see him again.

 **[Matt's P.o.V]**  
The full moon shone down on me, just now becoming blocked by the clouds. I began to tear up because I felt like I betrayed my friends, trying to count the stars to calm myself. _'I didn't betray them. I wanted to keep them safe.'_

_'You can save them another way.'_

_'No! I promised myself I wouldn't let myself become that again.'_

_'It's the only way. Besides, it's full moon tonight.'_

_'Yeah, but it isn't midni-'_ The clock in the house chimed 12 AM, midnight. I felt myself begin to change my mindset. _'Damnit.'_ I forced myself not to change physically, my eyebrow twitching. _'I can't change. I refuse to change just to feed on someone. That's just inhumane.'_

_'You're not just doing it to feed; you're doing this to save your friends.'_

_'Then they'll die.'_

_'Not if you kill it first.'_

My thoughts were going against what I wanted, having been given a good point. I was beginning to change back into the vampire I had been only once. A creature I was terrified of becoming.

My fangs grew, poking through my paling lips, my eyes becoming red. My nails grew longer as well, pointing at the end. A thirst of blood reached my mind as I thought about my friends; probably injured, cold and scared with a terrifying things keeping watch on them.

My thoughts continued to give me that thirst. _'Don't let them become more hurt than they already are. They have captured your friends; Edd, Tom, and Tord. You don't want them killed, do you?'_ I shook my head and stood up before transforming into bat and flying off to the forest.

It didn't take long before I came upon the abandoned building. I drifted to the roof of the building, landing on it. Checking for anyone, I quickly looked around to see where my friends were before making my way through some bars.

 **[Tord's P.o.V]**  
I was in the corner of the cell now, keeping myself reserved from the other two, who were now cuddling with each other, still awake, but calm. I didn't want to bother them, so I had just stayed silent and kept to my thoughts.

A shadow was cast on the floor, something blocking the moonlight from getting in. Looking up, I noticed a bat make its way down to the floor. It looked around before seeing me, a squeak escaping it before it crawled toward.

Rather confused, I gave it a look and just stared at it, scooting closer to the corner. The clips of its wings clicked on the flooring, alerting Tom and Edd of its presence. They both looked at me weird before I gave them a shrug of my shoulders, disturbing the chains a small bit.

Calming down, I saw that it had made its way over to me and was at one of my wrists, trying to unlock them. It's beady red eyes darted around to look for something before deciding to use the wing clips to unlock them.

I was so confused, but allowed it to do what it needed to do. Just before the sound of a door opening came, it unhooked my chains and hid behind me. The chains hadn't popped open so it was easier to hide the fact that I was free.

The figure came in and looked at us, seeing what we were doing before going back out and closing the door. The warmth of the bat behind me lightened as it relaxed and made its way over to Edd next.

It took a bit, but the bat figured out how to unlock both Tom and Edd's chains and then made its way to the cell door.

Taking my wrists out of the chains, I went over to the bat and helped it out, taking a bobby pin out of my hair and unlocking it quickly. The bat squeaked again, seeming happy, before it flew through to the other door, going through the bars of it, leaving the three of us to unlock this door ourselves.

 **[Matt's P.o.V]**  
I made it to the room where the figure was, softly flapping my wings and gliding to hang above him. He was writing down something in a journal. What I could read was something about my friends' weaknesses. Even Tord's were listed.

The click of a door opening alerted both the figure and I. I saw the three males running, the capture rushing over to them. Growling, I flew above it, turning back into my human form and stomped it down.

Hearing a gasp in front me, I was distracted from my objective and looked up, seeing all three of them staring at me, Tom and Edd looking slightly freaked out, and Tord looking amazed.

"I thought you were done being a vampire!" Edd exclaimed, crossing his arms. "You said you wouldn't be able to change into it again."

"Well, I didn't want to, but this was a special occasion," I answered. "But basically, it never left me. I was just pushing it down inside of me-" I was interrupted by the thing throwing me off. I hit a wall, sliding to the floor before looking back up and hissed. Jumping back up, I tackled the figure back down and socked it in the jaw before it kicked me off again.

Before I could attack it again, it changed form... it changed into Tord...? Rather confused, I paused.

"Hello, Matt," 'Tord' said with wry smile, standing back up. It had the same voice as my Tord, and looked exactly like him. Confused, I looked over at my Tord who was just as confused as I was. 'Tord' went over to stand by Tord, Tom and Edd backing off a bit. "I'm the real Tord. He's fake."

This was obviously some blatant lie, so I relaxed my position and crossed my arms, furrowing my brow. "Oh, I just can't seem to figure out who is who!" I exclaimed dramatically, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Tord chuckled a bit before silencing himself, smirking.

"But I am real," 'Tord' argued, glaring at me. "What do I have to do to prove I'm real?" I thought about for a moment before deciding.

"I get to ask 3 questions. If you get them all correct, I'll kill Tord. If you get them all wrong..." I cracked my knuckles. "You're dead." My Tord looked at me with a red blush before shaking his head and nodding. 'Tord' only sighed and nodded its head in agreement.

"Alrighty then!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "First question... who's your best friend?"

"You," both Tords answered.

"Guess I'm going to have to ask a more difficult question... what is your favorite thing in the world?"

"Guns!" 'Tord' exclaimed

"Hentai," Tord said shamelessly, causing Tom to look at him disgustedly while Edd just rolled his eyes.

"Final question; how do you say... 'I love you' in your native tongue?" Tord blushed at the question.

"Jeg elsker deg."

"Jeg el-" I used my long nails to claw at the fake Tord, clawing it twice before it popped like a balloon.

Tord tackled me in a hug, a shaky sigh of laughter escaping his lips. "Thank God you came back."

I looked down at him and returned the hug. "Why? You guys seemed to be fine, and he hadn't hurt any of you."

"I was afraid I'd never be free again... I was sad at the thought of never seeing you again," he admitted, burying his head into my chest.

"Aw, Tord!" I exclaimed with a big smile, hugging him tighter. "I missed you too."

"Oh, please!" Tom said from behind me, startling us both. "Would you two stop being gay together so that we can get out?"

"Jehovah, quit being biased. You were being gay with Edd not too long ago."

"I-I was only comforting him!"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," I interjected, rolling my eyes. "But he does have a point. We should probably get out of here and go home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .:🍋:.
> 
> "Tord... I can't. Tom and Edd don't trust my vampire side, and frankly, I don't either. Just go home before I can't control my urges anymore."  
> He opened his eyes again, seeing his blood dripping down my chin.  
> Licking the wound clean, I pulled away from his neck, kissing him once more on the lips.

**[Matt's P.o.V]**

We exited the building, deciding to just forget about what had happened in it. We all started conversing on our way home, chuckling at other memories and reminiscing about old times. We skipped over the time Tord... ya'know.

As we got closer to home, my adrenaline went down as well as my heartbeat, my thirst for blood returning. I was starving. My stomach rumbled but I tried my best to keep it down.

Edd was the first to notice and turned to me. He sighed, looking a little fearful. "Matt needs to go hunt, guys. We should probably leave him to it." I silently whined, not liking being left alone, but nodded in agreement.

Tord turned to me, stopping where he was. "Why do we need to leave him?"

"I could easily hurt one of you guys. I don't want to do that." I rubbed my hands nervously, feeling my urges become stronger.

"I doubt you'd hurt us."

"Tord, I'm a completely different person when I'm eating."

"Nonsense! You're coming back home with us." Tord seemed rather confident with his words, but Edd was unsure and Tom looked plain against it. I sighed.

"Tord... I can't. Tom and Edd don't trust my vampire side, and frankly, I don't either. Just go home before I can't control my urges anymore."

Tord took my hand, determination in his eyes as his brow furrowed. "You're coming home with me. I don't care what the others have to say about it." I looked over at Tom and Edd, concern in my eyes as I didn't know what to do. Eventually, Tord was leading me to the house, then to his room.

"If Tom and Edd don't trust you, it doesn't mean I don't. You'll stay with me," Tord had said, sitting on his bed with me.

"Tord, I don't know what your point is, because I'm starving and I need to go eat before I-"

"You can feed off of me," Tord interrupted, a tone of simplicity in his voice. I tilted my head in confusion.

"You'd allow me to do that?" I asked, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Of course! I'm not going to let my... best friend... starve!" he exclaimed, a bright look in his eyes.

I smirked as he hesitated with his choice of words for what we were. Playing it off like it was nothing, I gently grabbed his chin. "As you wish~" He blushed a little before I bent down to his neck.

I used my lips to find his tender spot, feeling him squirm underneath me. Once I found it, my teeth sharpened and my mouth watered. I bit down on it gently at first and then a little harder to get the blood flowing through the bite. Tord bit his lip as he felt my teeth in his neck, being rather sensitive.

His breathing became slightly shaky and heavy, feeling the sucking I was doing at his neck. Noises began quietly spilling out, not to my surprise of course. This has happened countless times before.

I was highly aware of when to stop and keeping the "vampire venom" out of his bloodstream so that he wouldn't become what I was. After another minute, I pulled out of Tord's neck and licked the injury clean before pulling away. Looking down at the other male, he seemed breathless, eyes closed and his cheeks flushed red.

He opened his eyes again, seeing his blood dripping down my chin. He whined a little. "Wh-why'd you stop?"

"I don't want to take too much. You would be too weak for tomorrow or need to go to the hospital. I don't want you to go." I held onto his hands, seeing his breathing calm down and cheeks cool down.

"Well, now you have another problem to deal with...." Tord said, his eyes shining with shame.

"What would that problem be?~" I asked, although I was fully aware of what his problem was. I just wanted to see if he would admit it.

His face flushed. "W-well, you see- I don't want to put this on y-you- ugh what I'm trying to s-say is-" I interrupted him with a kiss to the lips, giggling a little. He almost immediately kissed back. I pulled away.

"I'm just teasing you. I'm not that innocent. Don't worry~" I kissed him again, his warm lips pushing against my cold ones in passion.

What was once a sort of love and passionate interlock quickly became heated as Tord was needy. He grunted a little as I stuck my tongue into his mouth. Without warning, he pulled me on top of him while we kissed, causing me to give a startled giggle.

My hand found the bottom of his hoodie and shirt, going up and to his chest and using my now shorter claws to scratch at his soft skin gently. He moaned a little, biting on my lip accidentally.

With my other hand, I slid it underneath the hem of his pants and boxers, sliding underneath them to stroke his member. Tord let out a high-pitched noise, breaking away from my lips a little.

"M-Matt~" he moaned, causing me to blush and smirk. I began stroking his member, feeling at it. I didn't need any stimulation today, I just wanted to help Tord out... and pleasure him.

I wrapped my hand around his member, feeling Tord spread his legs farther for better access. He was clenching his teeth, trying to be as quiet as possible, eyes rolled back into his head while a red hot blush was spread across his cheeks. He was sweating a small bit, top teeth moving to his bottom lip as he bit it.

Tord hummed in pleasure, obviously enjoying this as my hand went up and down at a steady pace. The shorter was soon bucking his hips in time with my strokes, so I went faster. He moaned a little, squeezing his eyes shut.

Precum slipped through his slit, making his member warm and wet, my hand slickly going in the same motion, going faster and faster. Now Tord was moaning, one hand clenching my jacket and the other on the bedsheets.

As he got closer, his moans became more high-pitched, each stroke making it higher pitched. Tord pulled me by my hoodie and sloppily kissed me, hardly able to focus on what was going on.

"M-Matt~" he stuttered again, looking me in the eyes with lust fogging over the gray iris. "I'm- nngh~ r-really- really close... ah~" I couldn't help but go back down to his neck to nip at it again, drawing a tiny bit more blood. Tord moaned out as he came, my hand becoming warm and sticky with his cum.

Licking the wound clean, I pulled away from his neck, kissing him once more on the lips. Tord was breathing heavily, his face completely red, looking exhausted from both the blood taking and the love making. I licked my hand of the cum, tasting it's sweet and salty flavor. "Not bad."

"Wh-what about you?" he asked softly. "Don't you... don't you need something too?" Tord pulled in a long breath before breathing out again. I shook my head as I looked at him with a soft smile playing at my lips.

"No. You need to rest. But... maybe tomorrow~" I teased, though I wouldn't mind. Tord seemed excited about it too, nodding his agreement. I kissed his forehead, his nose, then his lips before adding, "I love you."

My "best friend" blushed again at that, stuttering out, "I-I love you, t-too!" I lay him down on his bed and covered him with a blanket. He smiled at me tiredly before quickly falling asleep, a soft snore or two escaping his lips before I cautiously got off of the bed and crept to the window.

Opening it, I got outside and turned to a bat and flew off, in search of someone or something that could finish off my thirst for blood.


End file.
